The SMRGP song
by Dark Deception
Summary: If you didn't heard of this song, then you might not know why your a god of Super Mario RPG! Don't beleave me? Click here!


**DD: Who are you?**

**Geno: What dose it look like? I'm Geno!**

**Bolderdash: Holy crap!**

**DD: So, where's Mario?**

**Geno: He's finding frog coins, and he dosen't even want to look at Sonic's face.**

**J: I'm back. Who are you? An elf?**

**Geno: Never call me that if you know what's good for you...**

**J: You mean 'Elf'?**

**Geno: THAT'S IT!!! (Beats up J)**

**Kizikara: Will you all shut up?**

**DD: ... Where's the chaos emeralds? I'll go super sayan if you raise hell in my house!**

**Everyone: Sorry...**

**DD: Now, you know why Geno's here?**

**J: I don't know! I'm just an agent!**

**DD: Geno, tell them why your here...**

**Geno: Thanks. It's because I decided to post the Theam song for Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars.**

**Everyone (Including DD): WHAT!?**

**Geno: Have you EVER played it before?**

**DD: I did.**

**Geno: Well... LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!**

Disclaimer: DD Dosen't, AND I MEAN DOSEN'T, own the SMRPG song! THe song was sung by Martin Hagwell.

The SMRPG Song, Rawest Forest - 2006

Produced by Martin Hagwall

Goomba: Hey, have you heard about that Mario guy?

Koopa: Him? You mean?

Goomba: Yea, the one with the mushrooms

Koopa: Yea!

Goomba: You know, the one jumping around in the forest

Koopa: Yea, yea, I know him, I know him

Goomba: Yes? Okay, hey check it out!

Super Mario RPG

It is the only one just for me

When I play the game, I get lost in a phase

Then I find out I'm stuck in Geno's Maze

Mario: Gimme Frog Coins!

Bowser: Gimme Mario!

Mario: Gimme Frog Coins!

Bowser: Gimme Mallow!

Mario: Gimme See Ya!

Bowser: Gimme Geno!

Mario: Gimme Cookies!

Magikoopa: Of course, we will get you that Mario

Bowser: We need to mute that stupid voice

Mario: I need to get those damn frog coins

There are many secrets in this game!

Many of which drive some peeps insane!

Why we try to cheat in a really good game?

Just sounds like crap and it makes you look lame!

Exiting the forest is super simple:

All you do is follow these path turns

For the rest of your gaming life

Speaker: Gimme Star Eye, gimme Cookies, gimme See Ya,

gimme Great Guy's Casino gimme everything i need

Mario: Wait, wait, wait, who are you?

Exor: Hahahahaha.

Exor's Verse:

My name is Exor, I'm the rappers angel

Travelling Blade with the Axem Rangers

Why should lamers like Mario with his Party of

A bunch of retarded Joes

Fix a Star Road, I don't think so

(Geno: Geno Whirl!) I don't blink slow (Geno: Let's do this!)

Cause every time I drive and rhyme a rhyme I damage my right eye more than nine times ninety nine

Mario's Verse:

Lately's been a boredom and lack of interest

Little cats call us fags and incestous

Italian guy, my master plan and blaster plants

rescue the castle princesses

Koopas and Gombas, them I just laugh at

I'ma hit "A" to raise the level of attacks

Don't fight the poverty, but hey! Kids that are lonely can

drop it and play my game to get their bodies to act glad

Dialogue 1:

Speaker: Gimme

Croco: My name is Croco

Speaker: Gimme, gimme

Croco: Wallet

Speaker: Gimme

Croco: Wallet

Speaker: Gimme, gimme

Croco: In the end of the game

Speaker: Gimme

Croco: Items

Speaker: Gimme, gimme

Croco: Something rare

Dialogue 2:

Great Guy: Oh, hello!

Mario: Oh, it's a little creepy up here

Great Guy: Yea, it is

Mario: I'm a little low on hit points

Great Guy: Okay?

Mario: You have any refreshments?

Great Guy: Yea, you can take this mushroom

Mario: BUT IT'S ROTTEN!!

Princess Toadstools Verse:

I am just a princess, please help me!

Booster is scary.

I've heard rumours he's taking me to Marrymore

but I don't wanna marry more I wanna marry Mario

Mario: Gimme Frog Coins!

Bowser: Gimme Mario!

Mario: Gimme Frog Coins!

Bowser: Gimme Mallow!

Mario: Gimme SeeYa!

Bowser: Gimme Geno!

Princess Toadstool: Gimme my frying pan and parasol

There are many secrets in this game!

Many of which drive some peeps insane!

Why we try to cheat in a really good game?

Just sounds like crap and it makes you look lame!

Exiting the forest is super simple:

All you do is follow these path turns

For the rest of your gaming life

I'm a gamming god.

A/N: (Actually, their isn't no author's note at this time.) R&R. No flames.


End file.
